Caged
by whoere
Summary: A girl who wants to find a purpose to her life. A boy who's convinced he doesn't need one. Two different people bound by an unlikely circumstance; AU
1. Prologue

I shouldn't have made the jump. The consequences of my actions mocked me as I limped my way down the dark street.

There was no sign of life. The only noise illuminating from the near by bushes; she slinked across the pavement towards the white picket fence. I find myselfalmost drowningin apool of her green eyes, beautiful emerald orbs that glowin the dark.  
She stares back at me and winks.

I cross the street as quickly as I possible can with hopes of disguarding myself from that murky old cat.

I hiss in pain at thesudden tingling sensation whichslivers it's wayup my injured leg. I didn't realize that I had stumbled into a puddle of rain water. On the floor the black tarmac glistened from thespit of last nights storm.I caught a small glimpse  
of my reflection in the puddle and forced myself to look away from the coward starring back at me.

 _Just a phew more houses Edward, than you can sleep all you want._

When I stumbled through the front doorsof the four story home; darkness quickly eloped me in embrace. Something didn't feel right. Usually _she_ would be here, waiting for me in her spot on the staircase. Not the fourthone from the bottombecause  
that's where I smashed the head of Mike Newton on, or the third from the top because that's where she found me getting sucked off from Maria. No, her favorite spot on the staircase was the fifth from the bottom and the seventh from the top;where  
I first kissed her.

But she was no where to be seen.

"I hope you fucking learnt your lesson," a high pitched voice snarls at me from the top of the staircase, "I hope she's halfway across the fucking Earth by now. I hope she sticks it to that blonde haired bimbo from Brazil and I hope she wins."

The small pixie slowly trudges down each stair never losing eye contact with me until she's standing right in front of me. Never in my eighteen years did I ever fear my sister more than I did at that moment.

"When Emmett finds out Edward, you'll look worse than you do right now and believe me,you look pretty fucking horrible."

She bumps my bad shoulder with her chest and slips out the front door. Thetires of the Volvoscreech and I watch as she speeds out of the perfect driveway and out of my life. Leaving me alone.

I shouldn't really complain. From day one this is what I wanted. I never asked for herto move here.I never asked for her to talk to me or evenlike me for that matter. I never asked for her to be my lab partner or for her to become bestieswith my  
sister.I never asked for her to jump into bedwith me and I certainly never asked for her to love me. But fuck, I really needed her.

"Hey you've reached Bella Swanof EFG. I'm sorry I can't takeyour call personally but you can reach me by contacting my manager Renee Dawyer or my PA, Alice Cullen or leave a message after the beep-"

"Baby it's me,"I choke out and tumble to the woodenfloor in a heap of mess, "Bella you call me as soon as you get this baby, as soon as you get this... Please I just need to know that you're okay-"

Oh, if only myfather could see me now, grovelling and sobbing onthe floor like a child crying for a toy.

It's then that I notice that my eyes dropping and my fingers twitching. I feel myself lose control of my limbs and my body shaking uncontrollably. Drool finds its way out of my mouth and rolls down my chin. I feel myself swallowing my tongue and fearthat  
all traces of oxygen has left my body.

But all I can remember is the first time I had seen her. Ironically; I regretthe day I had actually met her but I don't regret meeting her, if I hadn't I'd probably be six feet under,months ago.I only wish we had met under different circumstances


	2. Chapter One

**A/N**  
 _Helllllllooo my dear readers! My sincerest apologies for the way my story has turned out so far. Recently I underwent a terrible tragedy in which my big brother trashed my NEW MacBook Pro so it's in the shop now; getting a new keypad so I've been left to type up the story on my phone. I've noticed on my recent chapter that the spacing wasn't working so the words were joined together and, didn't make any sense. I also noticed the paragraphing was CRAP! So until I receive my laptop hopefully in the next two weeks I'll be typing on my phone from now on._

 __

 _PS. Thank you for the follows_ , _favourites andreviews! I love the feedback and will be looking forward to updating._

* * *

**EPOV**

 ****

Cameron Conaway once said, ' _Ultimate vulnerability. That's manly.'_

 __

As a kid I never understood this. Aman who wasvulnerable was a man who was about togetknocked on his ass. In my head,men were always supposed to be strong, a man who wasn't strong physically and mentally wasn't a man at all;  
but a hollow shell. Nineteen years I carried that quote around with me, doodling it all over my books,spray painting it on my blank walls in my bedroom, tattooing it on my ribs; themost vulnerable part on my body, upuntil I met a  
backflipping littleSwan who showed me the most vulnerable part in the body... The heart.

Fucking cheesy I know,but tragically true.

You know when you go to home room,the morning announcements come onand the principal feels the need to bring up the recent juvenile delinquents leaving gum under the desks or smoking on the football field during PE. Well I was always the kid  
he was talking about. On the firstday of junior year I senta kid named Alec Volturi to the hospitalbecause he asked me if he could borrow a pencil, in the second semester I broke a seniorfootball player's leg when he pushed  
in line at the cafeteria and almost murdered a kid from thereserve at La Pushnamed,Paul when he invited me to brawl with him last Summer.

Fighting was the only way I felt strong and not vulnerable. I didn't care if it was in a ring or in a cage. I didn't care if the fight went on for hours or seconds. I didn't care if I was bleeding and broke all my limps. Because it didn't matter, I felt  
strong when I fought and no one could stop me. I wouldn't stop for anyone.

I was blood drunk one night and ended up paralysing a boynamed Tyler Crowleyand that's when my father stepped in.

"Edward you can't keep doing this son. You're nineteen years old you should be focussing on bettering your future not paralysing high school kids," Carlisle Cullen, the most prestige doctor in the Western Hemisphere of the world had murmured to me while  
he stitched up my right eyebrow.

I chuckled, "You should see the other guy-"

It was a low blow even for me but the look on Carlisle's face was far from amusement. His blue eyesflashed with disappointment and anger but was quickly dismissed.

"Edward," he hissed and gripped my shoulder roughly, "this is not a joke. I spoke to Mr and Mrs Crowleytonight and they're thinking aboutpressing charges-"

I scooted away from him,"For what? He was legal right?He fought me. He provokedme. He did it willingly,I didn't force him and now look where he is, in a wheelchair for the rest of his pathetic life."

"What did he say?"

I didn't want to think about the nasty comments and evil words that were said. The bestthing that came out of today was that I wasn't undermined. Everyone in that schoolnow knew what I was capable of. They had a right to fear me but had no  
right to discuss matters of my life with anyone. Now they knew. I was the strongest in I didn't feel like a man, I didn't feel anything.

"Nothing worth repeating."

Esme Cullen made it a Sunday ritual for the Cullen family to have a roast every Sunday at tradition had stretched back all the way to before Emmett was born and even before dad had even thought about proposing. I guess mom always knew she  
would a Cullen even before she met him. The atmosphere of this dinner was different to all the other nights. No one spoke a word, hell I was too scared to breathe. The only sounding illuminating from the clank of knives and forks hitting the plates  
were the only sort of talking we were going to get that night.

Emmett sat across from me andgiggled like a little school girl when he took a good look at my face, "You look like that bad piece of hot dog that you leave in the refrigerator after eight months."

Mom giggles for the first time that night and I even catch dad smiling at his dinner plate for a split second.

"So!" Alice shouted loudly causing almost everyone at the table to jump, "there's this new girl coming to town from Texas. Her father is Chief Swan actually Edward, you know, the cop you used tolike taunting every weekend. Anyways, Rose knows her  
and she's having awelcome home party for her tomorrow night,so can I take the Mercedes?"

"One condition. Take your brothers with you-"

"Dad I can't Emmett, he's in Med School. Every single, horny and attention seekingslut within a ten mile radiuswill be all over himlike white on rice-"

Emmett's eyes widened and he throws his hands in the air like he's surrendering, "Hey I'm in," he approved happily.

 _Horny fucking college student._

 __

"And I can't take Edward. Daddy have you seen his face? I mean I know I'm good with makeup but I can't fix that. His face needs Jesus or Elizabeth Taylor, there is only so much makeup can cover, Daddy."

I growled at my little sister when she refers to the shit of a face I have.

"I happen to think your brother is ruggedly handsome, just like his father," mom winked at dad from across the table and I swear I almost threw up in my mouth.

"Alice. No brothers equal no party."

She huffed and foldedher arms over her chest, "Fine."

The club was lit up with neon lights. As soon as I stepped out of the car I could feel the bass and the beat of the song beneath my fee in the was going to be one of the biggest nights for the Big V. It was Aro's and Caius' five  
year anniversary of hosting the club and by the end of the year they were hoping to branch out to more states, open up some more Big V's. This was my eighth fight this week and I never felt so alive.

"Eddie!" Jane, the shot girlcalls when she sees me. She rushes over to me and wraps her arms around my neck before leaning in for a giant drunksloppy kiss. She moans and make agrab atmy junk before leading me over to the bar. "I  
missed you."

"Where's Aro?"

She sighs and pouts, "He's out the back taking care of some business." She slivers her way up my body and plants herself in my lap, "Don't you wanna play with me,Eddie?"

I push her off and grab my gym bagand head straight for the bathroom. I can hearanumber of couples moan as soon as I enter the bathroom. I drown out the sound and pull out my gloves wrapping my hands and knucklesin thick bandagesbefore  
I walk out. The last thing Ineed is fresh wounds and bloody knucklesfor Carlisle to bitch at me more about.

"Folks we have a very special treat for you tonight. We have a superstar in the mix. In this corner we have this ugly son of a bitch from Miami Florida and the craziest prickI had ever met, James "Rocky" Nelson." I had seen better, fought more impressive  
and this guy was no comparison but he smirked at me and I just knew I had to knock it right off of his face. "And in this corner the defending champ of the Big V Cage Fighting and the big brawlingchampion, Eddie "Caged" Cullen!"

Soonenough we all have to fall. I'm just lucky it wasn't my turn today. I throw one punch at James and he's out like a light. He's out cold, there's no blood but Aro's concerned its internal bleeding which could lead to death. I don't care. I'm  
the strongest in town.

The next day I half expected to be woken up by the sun shinning through my blinds and the warm Autumn breeze slipping through the cracks in my window ceils. Until something hard lands right on my stitches and I flipped out of bed like a possessed person.  
I growled and clutched the stitches gently hoping they didn't open up and stain my beautiful white sheets.

"Get up! It'sfive in the afternoon Edward,stop sleeping during the day you're not a fucking vampire." She snarled and opens the blinds letting the light from the sunset slip through.

I growled at her, "Next time you throw something at me make sure it isn't you're fucking killer heels. You almost opened up my stitches."

"Stitches can't open up until you cut them open genius. Now get up and have a shower the party started two hours ago and I plan on being fashionably late." She stalked out of my room slamming the door behind her. "No jerking off either we don't have time  
for that!" She called through the door.

I walk over to the shower, making sure to take some shampoo and lotion before going in and surely enough I never listen to a word that my sister says.

The party is already booming when we get there. The whole house is lit up like the Fourth of July celebrations. I don't trust Emmett or Alice driving especially the Mercedes so I offered to drive which gave Alice enough time to finish applying her lip  
gloss and Emmett to finish spraying my cologne on his junk.

"I forgot how cute high schoolparties were," Emmett remarked teasingly and chuckles at the amount of covered up girls passed out on the lawn. "Trust me E, when you get to Medical School. Chicks are more than welcoming for daily check ups."

"Emmett they have a word for those types of girls now," Alice argues.

"Smart."

"Prostitute." They say in unison.

The party was shit. It had crap drinks, crap musicand crap people. The party consisted of drinking games from those typical get wasted movies and horny teenagers dry humping each other. Talk about the worst party of the year. I was about to get  
Emmett and Alice and tell them I was ready to go when I steppedonto the balconyand saw him kissing one of Alice's best friends,named Rosalie Hale; infamous cheerleading captain. For a split second I almost enviedhim. Not because  
of Rosalie, I couldn't care less about someairhead, I envied him because he had a chance at happiness.

"One night stand or hopeless romantic?" A small voice asks from in the doorway.

"What the fuck are you talking about"

She giggles and I'malmost confused as to how this could be funny but my main concern is getting her the fuck off this balcony or deciphering how many years in prison you do if you throw a pre teen out of a two story window."Do you think that,  
thatcouple down there will have a one night stand or a chance at ahopeless romantic love story of how he goes off to war andshe sends him letters only to find out that they won't ever meet again?"

"Fuck off. This balcony is occupied run along little girl. I'm sure your bed time was 7 o'clock," I growl at the pushy little teenager. She whines like a fourteen year old girl who didn't get the barbie doll she wanted.

"I mean it was supposed to be true love. You know you only get one person who you're meant to be with and when you're with somebody else it feels wrong, like when you wear someone else's clothes." This bitch just doesn't give up does she.

"You stuck in that hopeless romantic love story bullshit?"

"Try, the plot to Dear John,"

"Well fuck," I swear and rustle my fingers through my messy hair, "my sister and Iwere actually gonna go see that tomorrow but seems you already ruined the ending I guess we'll have to watch-"

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't know you hadn't seen it." She rushes the sentence and I fear that this girl may never take a breath. I step closer to her and shake her shoulder gently.

"Breathe. It's fine I was just fucking with you."

I can see her brown eyes but she hides her face beneaththe hood of her oversized sweater so it's hard to make out if she's actually decent looking or not. "You're foul." She spits but quickly recovers it with a genuinesmile. I can see her  
eyes light up and feel mine light up as well. Because whoever this girl is, she's real.

"One night stand." I answer not flinching juststarring deep into her eyes. She frowns and cocks her eyebrow. "He's just a fuck up who's going to fuck and dump. That's just who he is, he doesn't give a fuck about her or her feelings, he's just looking  
for ass." I turn my attention away from the smiling girl and back to the kissing couple. I feel bad for her, I mean she's only a kid wanting to have a good night probably scooping out some new meat to hook up with. So I my attentionback to her  
but she's disappeared, gone with the wind. I'm great full, that she could actually make a depressing fuck like me, smile. But I'm glad she got away while she still could. 


End file.
